Paroxysm: Delirium, Book I
by wild-stdreams
Summary: 'A sudden violent emotion or action that cannot be controlled.' Ask anyone to describe Hazel Murphy and you can guarantee it'll be something along the lines of 'volatile', especially if they know that she can move things with her mind. With the Alpha Pack coming to town and strange sacrificial killings, can she keep control over her power whilst trying to help her friends?
1. Prologue

I didn't want to return to Beacon Hills. I begged and pleaded with Deucalion for us not to come back here, but he doesn't listen to anyone, let alone the lowest ranking alpha in his pack; as far as he's concerned I'm pretty much just an accessory to flush out the pack a little. Deucalion caught whispers of a Kanima being in Beacon Hills, and that was it. The decision was made, we were going to search for it. Only to find we were too late, but now he's far too interested in the relationship between Derek Hale and Scott McCall for us to leave just yet. I think we'll be here for much longer than I anticipated.

Ethan and Aiden have spent weeks trying to convince me to join Beacon Hills High with them, but I'm not sure I can face that. Going back to high school is something I've wanted to do for months to regain some kind of normalcy in my life, but I'm just not sure I can face her, knowing what I've hidden from her. The pain that I've caused, and she doesn't even know the half of it - _and she never can._


	2. Chapter 1

"It is not a double - triple, whatever - date. It's a group thing." Lydia says, looking over at Allison who a second ago let out a low groan when Lydia finally let slip that we were on the way to hang out with some boys.

"Do they know it's a group thing? 'Cause I told you that I'm not ready to get back out there." Allison says to Lydia, before she turns to face me sat in the backseat of Lydia's blue Toyota and I can't hide the smirk from my features as I try not to laugh. Lydia has always been the type to intervene when she thinks that others are in need of her help - regardless of whether they actually need it or not.

"You were in France and didn't do any dating for four months?" I notice Lydia arch her eyebrows in the rear view mirror at Allison.

"I mean, god Ally. How dare you not date anyone?!" I chime in from the backseat, sarcasm practically dribbling down my chin following my words.

"Did you? I mean, after…" I wave my hand in front of my throat, trying to warn Allison off, but before she even sees my hand gesture, Lydia's beaten me to it.

"Do not say his name." She says, and grips the steering wheel a little tighter as she shakes off the memory of Jackson Whittemore.

"Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?" Allison asks in a soft voice, and she certainly has more courage than I do asking Lydia about Jackson when it's pretty apparent that she's not in the mood to talk about him, but I've never been the type to pressure people into opening up as I don't like to reveal too much to others myself.

"Didn't the doctors look like a bunch of morons when oops, he's not dead at all!" I started, and Lydia glances at me through the rear view mirror, her eyes aren't narrowed so I take it that I'm not overstepping by talking about him.

"And he's been taught the werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon." Lydia adds.

"So then you've talked to him?" Allison asks, and I try not to cringe as I wait for Lydia's anger to creep back in at the thought of the kanima-turned-werewolf.

Lydia rolls her lips together before she speaks, "Uh, not since he left for London."

"You mean since he dad moved him to London." Allison corrects her, trying to defend Jackson. But after everything that happened to him, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have taken much convincing for Jackson to agree to the move.

"Whatever, he left. And seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like, that's not gonna be a disaster." And just like that, Lydia's usual breezy tone returns.

"So you're totally over him?" asks Allison, and I watch as Lydia's shoulders seem to tense up.

"Would I be going on a group date if I wasn't?" Lydia blurts out in frustration at the conversation about Jackson, and then she sighs realising she's admitted that we're not just heading to some kind of group hang. "Yes, it is a group date. It's not an orgy. You'll live." I start laughing at the thought of my precious, pristine cousin at an orgy. Completely out of place, and probably with a dainty hand clasped over her eyes as she shouted at everyone to put some clothes on and clean all the surfaces they might have touched with any naked flesh.

We pull up to a red light, and I recognise Stiles' Jeep before the other two do and a second later Allison turns to say something to Lydia, but starts to panic at the sight of Scott sat in the passenger seat of the car next to us.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I can't see him, not now." She rambles in a panic and I wave at the boys with a grin, revelling in this horrendously awkward moment. Apparently Stiles and I are the only two who are approaching the awkwardness with anything other than avoidance.

"Lydia go! Just go!" Allison pleads.

"But the light." Lydia tries to reason with her best friend, but Allison is about four seconds away from being unable to breathe with her panicking and so just as Stiles winds down the passenger window we're shooting ahead, straight through the red light and I turn to look back at them as we speed away.

"Ally, what was all that about?" I ask, perhaps a little insensitively. Lydia shoots me a look in the mirror before asking Allison if she's okay.

"Lydia, stop. We need to go back and talk to them." Allison says a few moments later, and Lydia slows to a halt. I turn my head to look behind us, and Stiles' blue Jeep grinds to a halt about fifty yards behind us.

"They've stopped too." I say, turning back to look at Lydia and Allison who exchange confused looks before they both turn to look at me.

"Why would they stop?" Allison asks to no-one in particular.

"It's Stiles and Scott. Do you really wanna try applying logic to those two?" She asks Allison, not really managing to hide the fact that she's a little surprised she even had to ask that question.

"Let's head back to where they are, Ally you need to speak to him eventually." I say, and just as Lydia is about to put her foot on the accelerator pedal to move the car to turn around something appears in the headlights of her car, racing towards us at impressive speed. It shows no sign of slowing, and just as it's close enough to see that the animal charging our way is a deer, I realise it's not going to stop. It's going to run right into us. Everything is moving too fast, and my ears are filled with the screams from my friends in the front of the car as the deer collides with the windscreen, spraying us all in tiny shards of glass.

I'm gasping for air, the wind knocked out of me through pure shock and I don't move until Stiles throws open the car door and reaches over me to undo the seatbelt. He wraps his arm around my frame and helps me out of the car and all I can do is stare straight ahead of myself silently. I can't form logical thoughts.

A deer just ran headfirst into the car. The car we were sat in. It ran into us.

I may be staring straight ahead at the bushes at the side of the road, but all I can see are the eyes of that animal. Wild, completely freaked out. Like it had seen a ghost.

Scott is stood next to Allison, asking her if she's okay. And Stiles still has an arm around me, but asks all of us if we're hurt. I shake my head, but don't say a word.

"It came out of nowhere. Ran right into us." Lydia is saying. I don't know if she's really talking to anyone specific, but more trying to process what just happened to us.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks again, and Allison assures him she is.

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw it's eyes right before it hit us. It was like it… it was like it was crazy." Lydia babbles at us in a panic, and I'm glad that I'm not the only one who saw the look in it's eyes.

Scott leaves Allison's side and walks toward the front of the car where the deer is halfway through the windscreen of the car. He tilts his head to the side a little as he tunes into his werewolf senses, and then he turns to look at us with a frown, "No, it was scared. Actually… terrified."

* * *

While we waited, Lydia text to cancel the triple date. Once Lydia's car was towed away and we'd spoken to Sheriff Stilinski about what had happened we all piled into Stiles' Jeep and he drove us all home, dropping everyone off in order of proximity to Stiles' own home. That leaves me for last, given that I live the closest to the Stilinski household.

"I know this might be a strange request given that we're not working on a project or at a party or something, and I don't want to make it weird but, can I stay with you tonight? I'll sleep on the couch if you want." I finally blurt out, after trying to work out how to ask for the past twenty minutes of us dropping our friends off home.

Stiles just turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow, clearly confused about why I don't want to go home.

"It's the first day of school tomorrow, and you wanna spend your night sleeping on a lumpy couch?" He asks, pulling the Jeep over at the side of the road, a few houses down from my house. His house is another two houses down from mine. "You know you don't have to take the couch, you never have done before." I roll my eyes at him, I was only being polite by suggesting I take the couch, I didn't think he'd mention the fact that we both know full well I need no invitation to drag myself into his bed after an evening of gaming or working on a school project. It's become second nature to just make myself at home in the Stilinski house. But I've never asked to stay like this.

"I just don't feel like facing my mother after the whole deer scare thing," I say, looking down at my hands in my lap, and one hand begins pulling on threads at the rip in my jeans.

I've stayed over at Stiles' house plenty of times before and we'd never been the type to be awkward about the boundaries of our friendship; sharing a bed was nothing out of the ordinary. Despite the fact that all of our friends had raised eyebrows at us curiously whenever I turned up wearing Stiles' shirt because I'd been too lazy to run two houses down to my own in the morning.

"Sure, okay." He smiles, understanding just why I'm too tired to deal with my mother tonight.

My mother, a widow. Jane Murphy is a handful, to put it lightly. She's what people call "eccentric", litters the house with burning incense, exotic 'artefacts' which are probably just cheap knock-offs in reality, and a hell of a lot of crystals. I mean there are crystals literally everywhere. She believes in all kinds of energies, beings, spirits, you name it and my mother believes in it. It started long before I started showing signs of being able to manipulate objects with my mind. My mother has always been a believer of the weird and wonderful, and she is over-enthusiastic about my abilities to the point that it almost drives me insane sometimes. I have a brother, Findlay. My brother is quiet in large groups of people, but when you're alone with him he reveals just how intelligent and wonderful he is. He has a very similar sense of humour to mine, and we love nothing more than to roll our eyes at each other across the table whenever mom says something ridiculous.

Alexander Murphy, my father, was murdered almost two years ago. It was supposedly some strange "animal attack" but honestly I don't even think the people in Beacon Hills who are completely unaware of werewolves and kanimas and all kinds of creatures fully believe that excuse any more. I still don't know who murdered my father, but I am determined that I will get my revenge, and it can't come soon enough.

I'm glad that Sheriff Stilinski hasn't returned home before us when we walk into Stiles' house, purely because I'm not sure I could deal with his sly little smile every time he sees me walk into his home. I'm pretty convinced he thinks something is going on with me and his son, and no amount of telling him seems to make him believe any different. I know this house like the back of my hand, and I don't even wait for Stiles to head up to his room where I find an old shirt of his and pull it on with a pair of his lacrosse shorts. I crawl into bed and pull the comforter up over my head and curl up into a little ball, trying to get the eyes of that deer out of my head. A few minutes pass before I hear Stiles pad into the room, and when I peak out of the covers he's holding a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows in front of me with a smile on his face.

"For the distressed young lady, a beverage."

"Such a dork," I mutter under my breath as I sit up and take the cup from him, "Thank you," I add. Honestly, being paired with this kid as my lab partner in junior high was probably the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

The next day, our first day back after summer, English class starts with an awkward encounter, as Lydia and Allison enter the classroom last, and with only two seats left in the room they end up separated. The only seat left for Allison is one directly in front of Scott, and I cringe as the two of them try to pretend that everything is completely okay as Allison sits down in the seat. Stiles and I put our thumbs up at Scott and grin at Scott stuttering away at Ally telling her the seat is "totally vacant" and we look at each other and try our hardest not to laugh at how uncomfortable the situation is. I'm sure we should feel bad about the way those two are tiptoeing around each other, but we laugh at stupid videos of people falling over or getting hit in the face with a baseball, y'know that usual crap you probably shouldn't laugh at.

Before the teacher walks through the door, every phone in the room begins to buzz and beep with news of a text message.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

A voice comes from the doorway, reading out the message. I look up to find a woman with long dark hair in a pristine half up half down hairstyle and typical teacher clothes you expected from Miss Honey in Matilda.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." She says. And I feel like maybe I'm going to enjoy English class this year, she's already got my attention for sure.

We're about halfway through the lesson when we're interrupted by a knock at the door, and Scott is called out of class. The four of us he's leaving behind exchange glances, wondering what the hell might be going on. If this were any normal school, and if any of us had been experiencing normal things for the past year then maybe we wouldn't be as curious as to why Scott was being called out of class. But Beacon Hills is not normal, and none of us is anymore either.

Ever the procrastinator, Stiles gets distracted and notices the bandage around Lydia's leg. He makes a small noise to attract her attention before he speaks, "Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?" He whispers to her, and she seems reluctant to answer. I already know the answer, she text me about it this morning, complaining that it was ruining her outfit.

"No. Prada bit me." She finally replies, and her expression already tells me that she wants her answer to satisfy Stiles enough that he'll shut up.

"Your dog?" He presses on.

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog." Her whisper's tone changes, to that of annoyance as she narrows her eyes at Stiles before returning her gaze to her open notebook.

"Has it ever bitten you before?"

"Mm-mm." Lydia rolls her lips inwardly and shakes her head. Stiles is going somewhere with this, and then it clicks just before he explains.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles leans forward, trying to get Lydia to actually look up from her work without her being completely reluctant to entertain this conversation. I stay quiet, mulling the idea over in my head.

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Maybe not. But maybe it means something's coming." I pipe up, and they both turn to look at me.

"Something bad." Stiles adds, for good measure.

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice…" and just like clockwork, before Lydia can finish her sentence a bang comes at the window and a large black bird falls down from the place where it collided with the window, leaving a smear of blood on the point of impact.

Everyone falls deathly silent, and Miss Blake approaches the window slowly, where everyone's attention is now trained on. A murder of crows approaches, hundreds of them. It's like the deer all over again and I'm on the floor before anyone else is as they begin to smash against the window, some of them breaking through sending shards of glass into the classroom. Pieces scratch against my arms as I cover my head with them, and I'm not the only one crying out at the pain.

I can't even make out the words that people are shouting, it's all just noise collecting with the horrid screeching of the birds. It feels like a lifetime that we're all left huddling together beneath desks, behind bookshelves. But eventually the final bird is laid on the floor motionless and people slowly begin to stand from their hiding places. The room is destroyed, and there is blood everywhere. People with scratches all over their legs, arms and some even have them on their faces.

I don't know whether Lydia believed the theory that Stiles had before, but she can't ignore it now. Something very strange is happening here in Beacon Hills, and no supernatural power is needed to feel it. We were foolish to ever believe that our lives had returned to normal this summer.

I find my over-turned chair and pick it back up, shakily sitting down on it and putting my head between my knees while I try to calm myself down. I can't even comprehend the level of freaking out that I am on. Deer, birds, and Prada. This is something we've never even heard of, and I can just sense that I'm not over-reacting, this is not just some pre-earthquake scare. This is supernatural. And it feels much more ominous than anything we've faced so far.

I keep my hands locked together, scared that any sudden movement might cause something around me to explode and I can't afford for that to happen here in front of everyone. Lydia crouches down next to me, and places a hand on my knee.

"Just take deep breaths H, it's okay." She says in a quiet voice, knowing full well that it's taking everything in me not to lose control in front of our classmates. Were it just me and her I could just let go and take the risk that I might blow something up, or even just move something. Lydia has never once judged my abilities, and she kept them secret from everyone, until of course I couldn't keep the secret myself any longer. But only the pack know.

It's not long before the Sheriff, and Chris Argent, have arrived. I hear Chris telling Allison to trust her gut next time and to just stay at home when she feels like she should. But what's a little crazy-induced trauma to get your school year started hey?

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?" Sheriff Stilinski asks, after speaking to a few of the students to get some statements, which is now left to one of the deputies.

"Me?" Chris looks a little confused, clearly well practiced at pretending he's not one of the most skilled werewolf hunters in the country.

"Yeah, all this bizarre animal behaviour, it's… you must have seen something like this before, right?

"I'm not sure why I would or why you think I would." His tone is icy, and I can't honestly say that I've ever been fully comfortable around Allison's dad, he is one of the scariest men I have ever come across.

"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." The Sheriff seems apologetic, wondering if he's overstepped his mark by asking such questions. But Chris' expression softens a little and he smiles.

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." He says, and turns back to his daughter.

I finally stand, and approach Stiles who is on the phone. It doesn't take a genius to guess who he is speaking to.

I stand a little off to the side of him and wait for him to finish talking to Scott, listening in nosily. "We got a serious problem at school, Ms. Blake's class… Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion… Derek's house?! What the hell are you doing at… Yeah, right, okay."

"Derek's house?!" I demand when he clicks the end call button on his phone.

Stiles just rolls his eyes at first, "I know. McCall has lost his mind. Hey, you okay, Haze?"

I nod at him, and offer a somewhat disappointing attempt at a smile, "Yeah, just a little freaked out. It's fine, I just need to get out of here before I blow up a bookcase."

"Well, you could come to the Hale house, it's a shit-hole anyway, no harm done if you blow something up." Stiles suggests, offering me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and shake my head at his constant berating of anything to do with Derek Hale.

"Sure, but I'm sure you're only asking me to come to protect you from that intense glare Derek loves directing your way." I tilt my head a little to the side and raise an eyebrow at him, and he just frowns at me.

"I am not scared of Derek Hale. And I don't need some skinny little redhead to protect me."

I don't even have a response to his lame attempt at an insult, I just shoot my fist out at his arm as hard as I can, and laugh when he cries out and rubs his arm with an even bigger frown than before.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello guys, I'm in the process of re-drafting these first few chapters so bare with, starting my degree in english lit + creative writing has made me notice a lot of issues with my writing, so I'm trying to iron them out in this fic to make it the best it can be! I doubt there'll be any HUGE changes as such (there aren't in this chapter) but we'll see... x


	3. - IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! -

Hello friends + readers (let's be honest... if you read my stuff you gain instantaneous friend status)!

Just a little update about the future of this fic... currently all of my writing is on hiatus until I've finished my degree in mid-May. Paroxysm and the Delirium series however is unlikely to return to this website because I'm planning to write it from now on as an original story. In truth, I was struggling majorly with Teen Wolf's timeline, it was very confusing and was making writing chapters that followed episodes difficult which then led me to procrastinating even more so than normal because my brain felt fried trying to plot alongside already confusing episode timelines!

Hazel and Maisie's story has just progressed for me to something outside of Teen Wolf. I'm sure that the story's origins as this TW fic will be palpable and no doubt I won't be able to resist a good nod towards the fandom that's been part of my life for about four years now.

I have removed all but the prologue and the first chapter of this fic, as I'm likely to be using the original out of episode scenes that I've written in the seven chapters previously posted. I didn't want to delete this fic completely, because of the wonderful reviews I've had over the however long I've been writing this frickin' story for (way too long to have not finished it, that's for sure).

So, thank you so much for the love and support for this fic and if you ever want to read how the original is progressing I'd be more than happy to hear your opinions on it! I'm not sure whether it'll be posted online as of yet, but if I ever do I'll be sure to add a link here.

Lots of love,

 **Rosie xo**


End file.
